


10: “I don’t know why I married you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [10]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Demon/Human Relationships, Gay, Hellboy destroying shit as usual, John cleaning up behind him as usual, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	10: “I don’t know why I married you.”

**10: “I don’t know why I married you.”**

* * *

"I don't know why I married you." John sighed out as he watched as the clean up crew tried to fix up yet another location that Hellboy destroyed.

"I said I was sorry boy scout. Beside the guy did most of the damage anyway."

John turned to fix Hellboy with a glare, "Because you throw or shot him through everything! Dammit Hellboy how did you even destroy the whole building! The fight was underground!" 

"Hey I got the guy though that's all that really matters, here right."

"I want a divorce." John muttered he watched the only remaining half of the building to crumble to the ground.

"Boy scout come on!" Hellboy yelled as he followed after his small husband.


End file.
